Full Axis
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Dipper Pines is an intergalactic space criminal going by the alias Pine Tree. He may also be the world's biggest idiot for allowing the deceased and cursed space pirate Bill Cipher to control his body. [Gravity Falls AU/Possible Billdip]


**Another trial run while I get back into the swing of writing. I had this in my WIP folder for months and finally decided to go back and finish it up. I have other parts planned and was fairly interested until I realized I was terrible at creating Aliens and ended up using a random one I found online per request of a friend?**

 **Things to note: Dipper is a badass in this. I just wanted to see him being cool as fuck and super powerful after a lot of practice and therefore his attitude matches it a little bit. He still is pretty oriented but has a bad past. I'm not sure if this was supposed to be Billdip or just Platonic stuff. It is probably platonic but for the mean time, I will refer to it romantically because maybe?**

 **Tell me if you'd like me to continue this. For now this is the beginning I had written. I might write another piece, I might not. Eh.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

There were three things Dipper lived by.

The first one was knowing how to pick his fights.

He had been cornered back at a bar when he was taking a break. He knew when the bartender had denied him a third drink that something was up. He managed to drag down four bounty hunters before one of them had bashed the back of his head in.

Usually he would have jumped back in to fight but he felt the gun pressed to the back of his injured head and surrendered.

The trip to the holding prison was less than pleasant. Besides his headache he was stripped bare of his weapons and personal belongings. He was sneered out by the hunter clan, all of them looking to milk him for as much money as possible. Or was it credits? Or Gil? The names for currency changed throughout the different dimensions.

The prison wasn't anything special. It had at least ten stories of holding cells, each a pale white with the force field being the only thing keeping criminals inside. Holding cells were a pain in the ass and Dipper had been in them more than he would like. But they were also the best place for escaping; he briefly wondered if they would ever learn to just send him straight to the higher ups instead of asking for him to be picked up.

He was chained against one of the walls, forced to gaze lazily into the holding cell in front of him. It was occupied by something that lived in the slime category. There were too many races of aliens that it variated to the point of confusion. There were too many Orgon's glaring into his own cell for comfort. Those he remembered by name. They had been fucked over by him too much to ever be placed back onto pleasantries.

The other creatures didn't have metal chains. They had assumed he was too weak to break out of them (they were right but he could still get over them easily if he wanted to. The brace around his neck was what was annoying him. It wasn't a Taser collar (Heaven forbid they be smart when capturing him. Or perhaps it was a request from his dear uncle. In that case his heart beat in guilt at how easy they were making this for him).

But this was good. It meant he was going to be moved soon.

There was a breed of alien he was more familiar with standing by the front of his cell. He was a big type of guy that probably got hired to do dirty work quite often. There were key cards hanging on his belt and a spear sort of weapon in his hands. Dipper looked him over, taking in the height and the area around him before turning his eyes back to the slime gump in front of him. He could take him.

The second one was trust your gut.

There was grunting in a language he barely recognized before some more people came in. He took in the bounty hunter who had been the one to take him in. There was still an annoying headache pounding on his temples from getting hit. The field surrounding his cell disappeared as the alien sneered at him. He wasn't a slime type, thank god. But he was still a brute with scars (maybe a descendant from the Orgon's or a variation from another dimension, how the fuck was he supposed to keep track? He didn't have the special books like his Great Uncle did) and too many eyes to look friendly.

"Come on." There was a heavy and thick accent and Dipper was almost pleased the other respected him enough to speak English. He grinned, standing once the neck brace was removed and jostling his way forward albeit a little confidently. He knew now how tense they were. His mere presence was one to feel threatened by. He could tell when the muscles in the guards arm clenched and a light sheet of sweat covered his forehead. His eyes flickered to the man as he grabbed his chains and started to pull him along. It was a crappy holding facility. There were other life forms shouting and cursing up a storm. Even when he was brought along they cursed. Humans weren't exactly favored in these dimensions. He would make sure to avoid them in the near future.

There was a certain set of guards on each floor and judging by the way everything was separated, panic would be their first thought before they zeroed in on him. He needed a way out and from what he could remember there was always a limit of guards in a holding prison. Holding prisons were at the bottom of the food chain in prisons. It was always poorly equipped for break outs and well, from him. He could still remember his Grunkle Stanley's voice as he explained the way inmates reacted at the possible sign of a prison break.

He lowered his head, eyes flickering to the side where a new set of aliens watched him intently. He recognized the species and his escape plan flickered into place and he jumped into action.

He turned, yanking his arms, getting the attention of the hunter guard and grinning before smashing his knee into his gut and then forcibly ripping himself away. There was an immediate holler as he turned. He reached the counsel of the Banshee alien and slammed the cuff of metal into it. If all else failed brute force would have to do. He continued in time to have it flare red and collapse the field. The alien ripped free from the bed and without the shield blocking out sound it screeched at a frequency too high for him to hear. However, the more sensitive creatures (the many guards) fell in agony. He made a mad dash for the entrance without a care at the banshee throwing its wings out and knocking the guards out of the way for him. He couldn't hear anything expect many inmates screaming at their broken ear drums but that was fine. Banshees were an absolute pain and for once he was glad for it (and for having crappy hearing as a human). He kicked the main counsel, using brute force and waiting till an alarm went off as warning before giving it one more final kick. With a grin he turned in time for all the fields to go out. It may have been a mistake but whatever, he was getting out of here.

His final rule was one that steeled him for everything. Don't fucking die.

He ignored the chaos (mainly because he was on a tight schedule and still had to find the holding prison for his weapons, fuck) and ran to the entrance. The doors snapped open, showing another group of weaker looking guards. Perfect.

He didn't stop, instead he turned, sliding down on his heel to crash onto them. One that didn't topple over made a grab for him but he quickly shoved his foot into his face. He jumped out of the way, hefting himself on top of the group and quickly scrambling over them. They missed his coat by mere inches as he turned and ducked through a hallway. He ran, keeping his pace and looking at the signs in different languages. His mind flickered through the different ones until he was turning and twisting through different pathways to find the 'armory'. He was annoyed of the chains constantly letting out clangs but found use for them when he reached the guard in front of the armory. He threw his arms out, mindful of his height and jerking the guy back. He twisted, cutting off the guard's airway before he realized he fucked up.

Right, he kept forgetting that not everyone breathed through their mouths. Or had actual lungs to begin with.

The guard jerked forward and Dipper stayed steady. The chains came undone with a snap and he grinned. Well, that worked just fine.

Wow, holy shit. He grinned, pulling his fist back and punching the guard and sending him sprawling onto his back. Instead of continuing the fight (he was poorly outmatched with his human strength and instead ran into the armory. He slammed the door shut, locking it and quickly searching through the items. It was a little harder to find (everything was separated and thrown into messy boxes like they couldn't just explode if not handled correctly) but eventually he got to his weapons at the bottom of the 'useless' category box. He pulled out his twin pistols and attached them to the holsters on his thighs. He grabbed the second pair hidden under his trench coat and across his chest before continuing to fill out his pockets before finding his side packs and adding to the collection. He was a walking arsenal with expensive materials in secret pouches (he also took a few other potions and money he recognized from other inmates. He learned from the best and the best always said he needed to swindle as many people as possible. Always).

Satisfied, he looked for the last item, the one he needed more than anything.

It took him time he didn't have as he eventually found it with a section labeled as forbidden objects. Everything in this box was carefully wrapped up in special material. He saved a few of those in a pouch before hunting for the necklace dangled in the most expensive type of warding cloth. His uncle must have put out a warning on it. He jerked it over his head, the silver metal feeling cold yet warm against his skin. His fingers splayed across the triangle, letting out a soft breath before getting ready to head out.

FINALLY! YOU LET THEM TAKE ME?

Dipper winced, running a hand through his hair messily before applying his hood and inching towards the doorway. "My bad, I didn't have a choice. Ford probably updated my wanted status to include my necklace."

IT WAS SO COLD WITHOUT YOU!

He rolled his eyes at the voice, ducking by the door and taking a breath to steel himself for the guards that would be waiting for him to make his escape. He looked around at the many items and weapons that were stolen, drumming his fingers against his knees before straightening himself out. "How much damage can the cursed stones do if I feed it some magic?"

There was a mild humming in his head. GIVE ME TEN SECONDS WITH THEM AND IT COULD BE A SHIT SHOW.

He liked the sound of that and grabbed his gloves, quickly moving to the box of cursed items and grabbing a few. He blinked, a dizzy feeling taking over his body before his hands were flicking the pieces of silk off of the stones. He felt the familiar feeling of being tossed out of his body, eyes overlooking as his hands lit up in a blue flame and circled the stones. He pressed them together, the objects turning a bright color as they absorbed the flames. His body stumbled when he turned to toss the stones towards the door, a ringing laughter left his lips.

He was shoved back into control of his body, shaking his head of the dizzy feeling before hiding behind a shelf and waiting for the things to explode. When it did he ducked, hands pressed against his ears to spare them abuse.

When it did explode he wasted no time in springing himself forward, ducking into the hole and quickly making a run towards the front entrance. He made sure to avoid the debris of stone as a few guards shrieked in agony. He winced, attempting to ignore it and make a dive from the small little group that had been waiting outside. He ran, not stopping for anyone and ducked out of the many prying hands and obstacles.

He slammed his body into a door, knocking it clean off as he noticed the front doors to the exit. Come on, come on!

KID, PUT UP A SHIELD NOW!

He was startled by the scream ringing in his head as he did as told. He jerked his arms up, the magic tingling under his skin before a light blue force field snapped into existence. It instantly deflected the taser shots from well-equipped guns.

He looked through the field and caught his breath in surprise.

There was the legion he knew and fucking hated. It was the same legion that had stupid little blue uniforms and heavy duty helmets that he had once seen mounted on his parent's living room. His father once said he had served his time and he used to love hearing stories about his time on the field.

"Case number 403: Pine Tree. You are under arrest for multiple assaults and illegal trade. Give yourself up peacefully or we will exterminate you!" The voice was gruff and too familiar for him.

He frowned, "He changed my case file name."

EH, HE WAS ALWAYS A DICK.

Dipper looked towards the back, his shield enveloping him from behind and holding him within tight security. He didn't have to look far before he saw the dark hard eyes of his Great Uncle Stanford. His great uncle who commanded the legions of the intergalactic academy. Or police force. He stopped caring when he was shot a few years back by a rookie cop under Stanford's care.

HE IS STARTING TO WISE UP KID, GET THE HINT OF SURPRISE.

"Got an exit?" He mused, tilting his head and extending the shield with a flick of his eyes. He recognized the tensing of the rookie cops who were not familiar with human magic. Well, rather dream demon magic. It was a fantastic blend that he had molded himself. The only reason he didn't use it often was because it was a becon for others with magic. It was annoying to reveal where he was like a GPS, especially when the person he was looking for would be able to sense two dimensions away if he went crazy with it.

He lifted his hands, closing his eyes to raise them in surrender.

OH BOY, REALLY? KID YOU ARE FANTASTIC.

He snorted, the only affirmative he gave before he pulled himself out of his body, relinquishing control to the famous entity within him.

He sprung out, frowning at the awful entry in time to see his head tilt to the side. He turned floating within the space to see the creepy grin that his companion favored on his face. Out of body experiences were always really weird to experience.

His body's eyes opened to reveal yellow orbs with the snake like slit of his pupil. "BOY! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!"

"FIRE!" His uncle cried and Dipper felt his own soul ache at the sound of anger, hurt, and betrayal that the one word said.

Dipper Pines watched as the soul of the cursed space Pirate Bill Cipher took control of his body, hands lighting up in blue flames and throwing it around the area. The cops had pulled the trigger but his own magic held up against the shots. The shield continued to expand, suddenly becoming destructive and the ground tore up around it.

"GEE SIXER! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THEN TO FEED ME POWER! NOW LOOK AT THIS MEATSACK. SUCH A NATURAL!" He knew Bill was taunting his uncle to distract him but it was still painful to hear.

His uncle was starting to stalk through the crowd, hand pulling his pistol free.

Bill met the challenge by walking forward, flames sprouting at every step as the color was sapped from the world around him. It was an effect of the curse taking place. It began to warp the reality around them when he was truly willing to let go.

Dipper watched, following after Bill as the guards and multiple members of the intergalactic academy began to disband for cover.

"Let him go, you son of a bitch." Ford hissed, raising the pistol and aiming it directly at Dipper's body.

Dipper knew his uncle would not hesitate to pull the trigger. He knew. He knew because Ford had done it once before.

"SEE I CAN'T!" Bill grinned, extending his arms and allowed reality to distort further. "Dipper belongs to me until further notice."

It was said so softly and sincerely Ford pulled the trigger.

Often times the both of them forgot that Ford was an actual threat. He wasn't just sitting at home hunting around for clues and leads in tracking down his nephew and niece. No, he was preparing to take down his nephew who had in the span of 10 years became and intergalactic criminal. Dipper was banned in more universes then he could remember just by being associated with a pirate like Bill Cipher. Dipper had committed the ultimate taboo by resurrecting the ancient evil that was Bill.

Ford's bullet went through his shield and Bill panicked. The panic was enough to send Dipper back into his body and his magic flaring in an attempt to protect himself. He heard Bill grumble at being kicked out as his vision was surrounded in blue.

"Wow, holy fuck." Dipper hissed, vision clearing to see his uncle preparing for another shot with grim eyes. "I hate when you do that, Uncle Ford."

The chaos was still happening and the building behind him was being trashed by the magic he released.

He could feel the energies around him and familiar magic that was his uncle caused him the most grief.

"Dipper, please turn yourself in."

"You know I can't do that." He extended his arms, preparing for the last leap in his plan. He felt Bill thrumming with energy. "I won't stop Great uncle Ford. I will not stop until Mabel is home."

"Dipper, it's been ten years." Ford tried. "Let Mabel go."

His heart clenched, reminded of one of the last conversations he had with his twin sister. Mabel, sweet Mabel making him promise they would always be there for each other. "I can't do that."

Ford nodded, as if understanding. "Then I will never stop either. Not until you are in custody."

Dipper nodded as well; he already gave up on ever finding common ground with his uncle. Their views were too twisted and different. "I know. Goodbye, Grunkle Ford."

He tossed his arms out, the magic throwing Ford back and away as Bill took over in time to extend his arm and create a tear in between them. They had only needed to get out of the front doors in order to use transportation magic, Bill's most famous magic.

He didn't look at his uncle and jumped into the portal, throwing it closed behind him and bringing his magic back into his body instantly.

He fell in the space in between for a few moments before falling into the nearest portal and into the dimension of a world that was lit up with blue lights.

He let himself fall, staring into the night sky.

It was three rules he lived by and maybe there was one more he had never truly acknowledged. It was the rule that he had covered up with hasty decisions and reckless behavior. It was the one that made him reach for a criminal space pirate for a deal in finding his sister. It was the one that made him pack up his bags at the age of twelve in search of an Uncle declared dead. It was the one that made him stab his uncle at the age of 17 in a panic to get away from being arrested. It was the one that made him take up the mantle of world's dangerous human.

It was the rule that said he would do absolutely everything he could to bring Mabel home safely.


End file.
